This invention relates to an athletic shoe exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for permitting roller assisted locomotion where the rollers may be stored in the lower portion of the exerciser.
Roller exercisers in use today are only suited for one purpose. A user must provide for an alternate means of footwear as desired activities change because the roller assemblies are permanently and rigidly affixed to the upper shoe. The need for a multiplicity of footwear is costly to the user. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to have several pairs of athletic footwear.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an athletic shoe exerciser having rollers that readily can be retained inside the lower portion of the exerciser to assist human locomotion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe exerciser having indexed erecting means for the rollers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide removable soles for different athletic uses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an athletic shoe exerciser that may be used with various types of materials that may be found in current styles for the upper portion.
These objects, as well as other objects, of the present invention will become readily apparent after reading the description of the accompanying drawings.